


You & I

by alex_claire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_claire/pseuds/alex_claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Current Louis time-travelling back to X-Factor curly haired Liam and ruining him. Has bonus schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Falon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Falon).



> First Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MY IDEA. A lovely tumblr user by the name of Falon gave me the inspiration via a horrible gifset complete with her saying that she would love current Louis to absolutely ruin a young, curly-haired Liam. You don't know me Falon, but you constantly slay me with your tags, pics and gifs of LiLo. I hope I have done your idea justice. I am extremely nervous about posting this as I am not a writer, and I have never written any fanfiction. I'm crossing my fingers and toes and praying to God that Falon likes this. I apologize profusely if you don't. 
> 
> Second Disclaimer: This is purely fictional. I do not own any of the people, groups and events mentioned. I chose the title from 1D's latest album (obviously) because I have referenced the main theme and some of the lyrics. This story has canon tidbits.
> 
> NB: In this story, the future Liam and Louis do not have girlfriends. Don't get me wrong, I love Sophia and Eleanor, I just chose to not have them in this story. I put the future Liam and Louis in a recently established relationship.

This cannot be happening to Liam. 

Events that can't be explained such as crop circles and the Loch Ness monster make more sense to Liam than the current situation he is in, which he has decided is hell. Only thirty minutes ago he had been practicing his singing for the next round of live shows for the x-factor by singing into his notes, rather than over them. Being his usual determined and focused self, he had sung until Zayn had come and yelled at him to take it easy. Louis, of course, was right behind Zayn rolling his eyes at Liam and had said “Come on, Zayn, he’ll never give up until he’s gotten it just right.’Exactly perfect' I believe were the words he used. Right Liam?” Louis had looked up at Liam, eyes twinkling.

“Right,” Liam had replied. “It's not like you care anyway Louis, all you do is distract me and it’s getting annoying. Please cut it out.” Liam had figured that using his manners and saying please was the easiest way to try and get out of Louis-annoying-Liam situations in order to deter Louis. 

Louis snorted. “Pfft, yeah. Like I’ve got nothing better to do than try and distract you from the fact that _we will be fine_ . You worry too much. Loosen up.”

“I will not loosen up, you’re not taking it seriously enough!” Liam had exclaimed.

“Did it ever occur to you, my dear Liam, that you need to get along with _people_ in order to win over _people_ on a _people_ watched show?” Louis had said, voice dripping in sarcasm. 

“I don’t want to try and get along with other people, I just want to win,” Liam grumbled, already crossing over his Louis threshold and not wanting to speak to him anymore. He just wanted Louis to drag Zayn out of the doorway, go away and leave him alone. 

“Yeah, well good luck winning with that attitude, especially when you're part of a _group_ ,” Louis had huffed, wrapped an arm around Zayn, and pulled him down the corridor.

“Finally,” Liam sighed. 

Once Liam had finished and he was satisfied with his vocal work of the day, he ambled to his room and grabbed his soap, some clean pants and his towel and headed for the showers. Even though Louis had left him physically alone he was still there with Liam mentally. Liam just didn’t get Louis. Why it seemed like he was always seeking Liam out, just to randomly latch onto his back or bite his neck or drag him into a bear hug for no apparent reason. Louis swung from mood to different mood like a pendulum and faster than the speed of light. Most of the time he was like a child who had been given red bull and candy from their babysitter simply to try and wear him out. It had the desired effect, but to extremes. Louis hyped up even more than the average person and was like the roadrunner shouting ‘Meep Meep!’ trying to get away from the not-at-all subtle coyote. Liam thought he was the coyote, but it felt like it was the other way around, with him trying to get away from Louis the majority of the time. 

Then Louis would rapidly shift, and he would be scrambling to curl up in the closest available lap and purr into their neck, mumbling away into their skin. 

“God dammit Louis,” Liam muttered, resting his hand against the wall next to the showerhead. He had let the water cascade over his head and release his hair from its straightened hairstyle, as if he were trying to physically wash the thoughts of Louis out of his head. 

He had turned the taps off and spun around, grabbed his towel and dried himself off quickly, hastily shoving his clean pants on. He made his way back down the corridor to his shared room with Zayn. He could hear some shuffling noises from behind the door. Maybe Zayn had come back without Louis to have some time to himself, Liam prayed hopefully. He turned the doorknob and walked into his room and found the last person he expected. 

It was Louis. This was not happening to Liam. Not now. Which brings him to his current situation with the one person that he had wanted to get away from.

Except this Louis currently in front of him was not the same Louis that Liam had seen earlier. No, this Louis who's walking around his room, pacing really, looks about three to five years older. At least to Liam. He was not good at guessing people’s ages at all. This Louis in front of him was pacing in the cramped space of Zayn and Liam’s room, running his fingers through his hair (which was still of the same feathery consistency of young Louis’ hair, albeit with lots of hair product in it) and muttering to himself. Liam caught something along the lines of “What the fuck am I doing here, what the fuck happened, Liam was right next to me a second ago…” 

“Well it’s nice to see you’ve still got that foul mouth of yours,” Liam drawled, sprinkling some sarcasm into his sentence. He hung his towel up and pulled on some jeans and a shirt. 

Louis stopped abruptly, jerking his head up at the sound of someone else’s voice in the room. “Wha…L-Liam?” Louis stuttered. “What the hell happened to you?” 

“What do you mean? I haven’t changed at all. Can’t say the same for you though. Your hair’s longer, you’ve gotten a bit taller, but not by much, and you’ve got tatts all over you,” Liam replied. 

“Nice to know, thanks for pointing all of those things out to me that I _didn’t already know about myself!_ ” Louis yelled in Liam’s face.

“Well, you certainly haven’t lost your flair for dramatics,” said Liam. 

“Yeah, well, if you were me, you’d be freaking out too,” Louis replied. 

“Um, Louis what’s happened here exactly?” Liam enquired. “The Louis I know is a sarcastic pain in my ass and is currently down the hall somewhere, gallivanting about with Zayn, his right-hand man.”

The Louis currently in front of Liam snorted again. “Yeah, and in three years I’ll still be a sarcastic pain in your ass, but in more ways than one.”

“What does that mean?” Liam asked.

“Jeez, I don’t remember you asking me so many questions when we were here the first time around.”

“Please Louis,” Liam begged, “Just tell me what the hell’s going on.” 

“Well, dear Liam, I don’t know exactly myself, but it seems to me that I’ve travelled back in time to when One Direction were making their way through the x-factor live shows. I also have no idea why or how it’s happened, but it’s happened.”

Liam chooses to ignore the shiver that shoots down his back at the strange déjà vu that he’s just experienced from Louis calling him ‘dear Liam’ twice in the space of about an hour. Instead he says, “Gee thanks for trying to placate me with useless platitudes,” Liam sneers. 

“Ok, I certainly remember you being this snarky,” Louis grins at him.This startles Liam a bit, noticing the gleam in Louis’ piercing blue eyes and the corners of his mouth turning upwards. 

Louis sighs, runs his hand through his shag pile of a hairstyle, and stares at Liam. He still has a slight fringe as a bit of nostalgia to the young Louis that Liam knows. He’s got too much product in it, Liam randomly thinks. Liam instantly shakes his head as if trying to physically shake the thought from his brain. 

Louis notices the movement and looks up at him. He cocks his head to his right, eyes shining and shaking his head just a little, tipping the corners of his mouth upwards slightly. It doesn’t seem to be in a disapproving way though, which is disarming Liam. It seems as though Louis is judging him. As if he is the one from the panel, judging Liam by his appearance instead, rather than his talent. Liam feels goosebumps materialize on his skin from the intense gaze of Louis’ eyes. He instantly feels a strange sensation filtering through his body, and coming to rest in the pit of his stomach at the thought of this Louis leering at him. He suddenly feels as though he ought to say something to fill in the strange air that has quickly settled over them in the room, like freshly laundered sheets over a bed. 

“Wh-what is it?” Liam croaks out. Smooth Payne, he thinks, real smooth.

“Well, it looks like I’m not going back to where I came from anytime soon and I’m hungry,” Louis exclaims. 

“I’m famished, and seeing as I was actually standing next to future-Liam whom was just about to buy me food by the way, I reckon you-Liam, owe me a meal.” Louis nods like it’s a done deal already.

“Wha-No! I am not buying you food!” Liam exclaims. 

“Well, it seems to me you have two choices sweet Leemo,” Louis says, “One: You take me to get some food and I stay silent about this whole ordeal and figure a way back myself. Two: You don’t get me food, I stay here and scream at the top of my lungs until people come in here, wonder what the hell is going on, you try to explain and get wheeled out in a straight-jacket.” He grins smugly.

Christ, Liam thinks. One Louis is bad enough. Two Louis’ is just too much for him, or anyone, to handle. Oh, Liam is going to hell for this.

“Alright,” he grumbles. He quickly grabs his coat, along with his keys and wallet, and swiftly strides towards the door. Louis walks out, apparently not really caring if anyone sees him, and closes the door. Liam hurls himself down the corridor and sprints down the stairs, impatiently waiting for Louis at the bottom.

“Come on!” he says, “We’ve got to be back before 10pm.” 

“Chill Payno,” Louis breezes, “Don’t think I don’t know where you’re taking me. I remember the café around the corner, you donut.” 

“Oh, um, right,” Liam stutters. He keeps forgetting that this Louis is exactly the same Louis that was yelling at him earlier in the day. 

Louis finally reaches Liam and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, yeah, you say that but-”

“No butts you goofball,” Louis chides. “Now, take me out to dinner.” 

Louis releases his grip from Liam’s shoulders and wraps his arm around Liam’s waist. Liam’s got his jacket on, but Louis slides his hand over the waistband of his jeans, just under his black jacket and across his lower back. Liam shivers again. He’s really got to stop doing that. He’s only just gotten used to the Louis he knows, the Louis with no boundaries. He really should have known better, that Louis would never, ever contain himself. He just does what he wants and bugger to everyone who thinks differently. Liam slightly wishes he could adopt just a smidgen of Louis’ attitude to other people. It would be nice to not care what anyone thinks just for a little while. Liam gathers up his courage and slides his hand into Louis’. Louis’ palm is slightly sweaty, but not unpleasant. He’s still got the same smooth skin. He feels Louis' eyes on him, but he doesn't dare look over. Instead he ducks his head away, unable to ignore the tiny sparks flickering across his fingers where Louis is touching him. 

Liam crosses the small entryway and pushes open the front main door and turns left. It’s a typical humid, drizzly late afternoon in London. The constant cloud cover always threatening rain, but it's holding off for the current moment. Liam ducks into the café and pulls Louis in behind him. Spying an empty booth he makes a beeline for it, grabbing a menu on the way, before releasing Louis' hand and sliding into the booth. 

“I know what’s on the menu dummy,” Louis quips.

“Quit calling me names,” Liam retorts. 

“You didn’t seem to mind before when I called you ‘dear’ and ‘sweet’,” Louis smirks.

“Yeah, well, that’s different.”

“Yeah, how exactly?”

Liam stares at Louis and thinks hard for a minute. He doesn’t have an answer. He ducks his head quickly to avoid Louis’ eyes and looks at the menu. He hears Louis sigh _yet again_. Liam looks up just in time to see Louis grab his wallet off the table and stride up to the till to order. Liam studies him for a moment. Louis still has the same body shape that the current Louis has, but obviously more toned. Liam sweeps his eyes from the tops of Louis’ shoulders, down to the dip of his lower back, stopping at the top of his jeans. The dip of Louis’ back is like the VIP section of a trendy restaurant. Restricted access only. Only open to those whom are deemed worthy in Louis’ eyes. Liam realises that he is one of those select few. He relishes in the suddenly smug feeling, the warmth spreading through his chest. Liam rakes his eyes down lower, out of reflex rather than curiosity. Louis has a nice, rounded arse that he never noticed before. He just never really looked. Liam looks lower. Louis has strong shapely thighs, and Liam suddenly wonders what his skin feels like there. Would it be as soft as his hands? Liam jerks his head up, startling himself as he realises he was just checking Louis out. Liam sees Louis coming back then, and he settles back into the worn leather behind his back, resting his hands on the edge of the table. 

“All sorted,” Louis says. 

“You ordered for me?” 

“Of course, you always get the same healthy-arse meal in this place,” Louis smirks and sits down opposite Liam. This Louis seems to have a constant smirk plastered on his face, aiming it straight at Liam. Liam nervously bites his lip, noticing Louis watching the movement, his eyes zeroing in on Liam's mouth.

They only have to make small talk for ten minutes before their food is put down in front of them. Liam looks down and sees his usual seafood and salad laden plate. Liam looks over and sees that Louis gotten himself the burger with fries. Nice to know some things never change, Liam muses to himself and digs in.

Fifteen minutes later, after being well-fed, Louis is draped over his side of the booth. Zayn had texted Liam while he was eating to let him know that he was crashing in Harry’s room for the night. Liam oddly felt relieved, as if he had just found out he passed a difficult exam. He had no idea how he would've explained the predicament he was in anyway. Liam sits up straight, and instantly has a course of curiosity flood through him. He perks his head up and he quickly asks the question before he can change his mind.

“So, what am I like in the future? Is future-Liam the same as me?” Liam asks. 

“Well…..,” Louis drawls, that sly smirk making an appearance again. “I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but you've got tattoos, and-”

“No way!” Liam exclaims, “I’d never get a needle repeatedly jabbed into my skin.”

“Yeah, well, you do,” Louis says, closing his eyes. 

“Alright! Moving on then!” Liam snaps. He can deal with the shock of knowing that piece of information at a later date. 

“Not just yet. One thing you should know about the tattoo’s is that you got your first one with me,” Louis explains. 

“Seriously!?” 

“Seriously,” Louis parrots back at him. He continues on. “We got matching tattoo’s.” 

“Which one?” Liam enquires.

“The screw on my anklebone,” Louis replies.

“I want to see it,” Liam states. 

“Well I’m no gymnast, I can’t just swing my leg up, so raise your left leg up instead, underneath the table.” Louis lazily grins at him. 

“Ok.”

Liam slowly brings his leg up underneath the table and rests it in Louis’ lap. He’s wearing converse, so Louis has easy access to his ankle. Louis slowly cuffs Liam’s jeans so he can see what he’s doing. Louis leisurely rakes his fingernails through the hair on Liam’s leg and rubs his thumb around Liam’s anklebone. Liam unexpectedly hums lowly from across the table. The corners of Louis' mouth twitches as he internally smiles to himself. He knows what that does to Liam. He had done this to his Liam just last night on the couch, just before they went to his bedroom. Louis silently revels in the smug satisfaction of a job well done. Louis swipes his thumb up and rests it in the spot where he has his tattoo. 

“This is where my tattoo is,” he explains. Louis turns his palm and rubs around to the back of Liam’s leg and up slightly. He brings his hand back down and around the front, and over the top of his anklebone again. He stops at the bottom right of Liam’s left anklebone. 

“This is where you have your tattoo,” Louis says. Louis shifts his legs and lowers Liam’s foot to rest next to his thigh. Louis continues his hand up the inside of Liam’s jeans, rubbing at the skin which has risen into goosebumps. This Liam has not discovered the wonders of skinny jeans yet, so Louis has plenty of access to his skin. The warm skin that was under his deft hands last night. The Liam currently in front of Louis visibly relaxes and sinks into the leather seat underneath him. He has a soft smile on his face and his eyes are closed, clearly enjoying the gentle touch. 

Without trying to alert Liam, Louis moves out of the booth and around to Liam’s side. Liam noticed the movement of course, so now he has his eyes open, but his mouth stays lax. Louis decides its now or never. He never realised that this was something he wanted, until it was presented to him. He had felt Liam's eyes burning holes into his back while he was ordering. Louis brings his left hand up to settle on Liam’s right knee and turns his head to look at Liam. He gradually slides his hand up the seam in Liam’s jeans, applying pressure in order to make his intentions clear. It has the desired effect. Liam turns his head to Louis and catches his gaze. Louis can see the same reflection in Liam’s eyes that he saw not too long ago. The molten chocolate coloured eyes with the glimmers of gold, like candles flickering outside on a darkened night, staring back with such an intensity that always makes Louis' knees feel weak.

“L-Louis,” Liam breathes, aware of their proximity. “What are you doing?” 

“Liam, didn’t you hear what I said to you earlier?” Louis says in a hushed tone.

“N-no-I don’t remember. Remind me please.” Liam's having trouble remembering anything right now because his concentration is on the heat radiating out of Louis' hand thats currently running up and down his thigh. 

Louis leans in slightly into the crook of Liam’s neck. He ghosts his breath over the vein pulsing in Liam’s neck, making his way up to his ear. “I had said,” Louis whispers in what (he hopes) is a lower register, a slightly more seductive tone, “I mean more to you in the future,” he pauses slightly, then continues, “In more ways than one.”

Liam snaps his head towards Louis. He drops his gaze a little to stare at Louis’ mouth. His lips are a soft pink shade and they look like they would feel soft too. Liam instantly has an urge to feel them, taste them, underneath his own. Liam feels Louis’ hand slide further and further up his thigh under the table, the heat emanating from his palm immense. Liam can feel his dick rapidly becoming more interested in the current proceedings. Well, that wasn’t supposed to happen. 

“Louis,” Liam warns, “I don’t think this is a good idea. What if we change something in the past that we can’t reverse in the future?”

“Liam, we end up together anyway, and I think I might have an idea as to how to get back to my time, with my current Liam.”

“Oh, and when were you planning on telling me this information?” Liam retorts, a smile pulling at his features, forgetting the other part of that sentence because he's too distracted.

“I actually only thought of it just now when I looked at you,” Louis smiles. The private smile he reserves for Liam, and only Liam. His Liam. Louis remembers the silent struggle that he had been having with himself before he suddenly wasn't standing next to him in the queue waiting to order food. The neverending internal tug of emotions that he has been having recently was the only explanation he could come up with for as to why this was happening to him.

“O-ok then.” Liam croakes out, bringing Louis back to the present time.

“Ok then,” Louis replies. Louis dips his head slightly and moves forward slowly. He may have captured his future-Liam, but this is the Liam from way back when they were still trying to figure each other out. They were the polar opposites that had somehow worked out in the end, three years later. Louis put a lot of effort into his friendship with Liam, and Liam had done the same for Louis. Somehow a part of them knew, that during their time on the x-factor, that the combined effort would be worth it in the long run. Neither of them could have possibly predicted the end result of their combined chemistry that was there the whole time, simmering under the surface like a pot humming away on a stovetop. They had come together like puzzle pieces slowly slotting into place, constantly compromising with each other until they met each other together in the middle, at a sort-of halfway point. This comfortable place that they currently reside in where it's only them, and no-one understands their relationship but them. It's their own exclusive metaphorical place. 

Louis pressed his lips to Liam’s, kissing him chastely. Liam took a few seconds to coax into reciprocating, pressing his lips back against Louis’ hesitantly, bringing his right hand over to rest on Louis’ upper thigh. Louis captured Liam’s full lower lip between his teeth and slowly tugged, bringing a whimper out of Liam. Louis brought his mouth away from Liam’s for a second, resting their foreheads together to whisper to him.

“I have an advantage here. I know everything that you like and I know when you’re satisfied. You haven’t got anything on me.”

“I’m a fast learner,” Liam whispered back, breathing heavily.

“I remember,” Louis replies, “I’ll tell you what, I’ll show you what I like so you can tease the shit out of my younger mini-me. How does that sound?” Louis grins wickedly. 

“Deal,” Liam says quickly, leaning forward to kiss Louis just because he can now, he's allowed. He allowed to want this. Liam’s feeling a bit more confident now. He brings his left hand up to cup Louis’ jaw and hold him in place. He slides his lips against Louis’ and slightly parts his lips, surrendering to the inextricable pulling feeling in his gut, anchoring him to Louis in the current moment. Louis responds by swiping his tongue along Liam’s lips quickly, and then darting his tongue into his mouth. Liam reacts straight away, bringing his tongue forward to slowly slide against Louis’. Louis’ mouth is warm and tastes sweet. Liam explores Louis' mouth like he's uncovering hidden treasures. He figures, in a way, that he is. Louis brings his hands up to cup Liam’s neck and kisses him with more vigour, moaning into his mouth. He pulls back and peppers kisses along Liam’s jawline and up towards his ear. He bites at Liam’s earlobe and he hears Liam gasp. Louis smirks to himself. One spot down, plenty more to go.

“Ready to go back to your room and learn, my young pawadan?” Louis whispers huskily into Liam’s ear, hot breath ghosting over the shell.

“Yeah, yes.” Liam breathes out much too fast for his liking.

“I can’t wait to show you everything I know,” Louis continues, “ I’m going to have you begging for me. Wanting me to do anything and everything to you.”

“We’ll see about that,” Liam says into Louis’ neck. Liam bites down just under Louis’ ear. Louis lets out a sigh and Liam hears an internal shout in his brain.

“Ah, I think I just found one of those elusive spots you were talking about finding on me. We’re one for one now Lou.”

“Yeah, yeah, but it’s not a competition Payne,” Louis retorts.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Liam says, pulling away from Louis with a great amount of restraint.

“Couldn’t of put it better myself,” Louis replies. This time it’s Louis that grabs Liam’s hand and drags him out of the booth, out the door and back around the corner. Outside, the air is cool and the sky has been replaced with the darkness of the night, like a thick blanket has been pulled over, with the facade of protecting them from the ever constant threat of precipitation that hangs in the still air. Louis abruptly comes to a stop at the main door.

“Come on, get the keys out then.” Louis turns around and grins at Liam. 

“Ok, ok, jeez,” Liam says, “The future me must be either really bad or really good at sex judging by the way you’re acting. I can’t decide if I want to hear the answer or not.”

“Trust me,” Louis says, putting a hand in Liam's pocket and pressing down hard, teasing the skin underneath, as Liam puts the keys in the door, “You’re good. Like, really good. You’re even more ripped than you are now, if that’s possible, well obviously, I just told you, and you know how to do every single thing that I absolutely love in bed just perfectly.” 

Louis pulls his hand out of the pocket and places both hands on Liam’s hips, firmly gripping and fingers curling, and presses his crotch up against Liam’s arse. Louis can actually lower (even if only slightly) his head to kiss Liam’s neck, sucking hard at the skin.

“Ohh...” Liam breathes out against his own accord. 

“Yeah,” Louis lets out in a hushed voice, “You still like the love bites. I knew I was onto something when you never pushed me away. You just let me do what I wanted, and that was the best thing ever. You never said no.”

“What if I said no right now then?” Liam muses.

Louis scoffs, “Yeah, right, as if Liam.”

Liam rests his head on the door with the keys still in the lock. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“I’m always right. Now, are we going to have to scar the neighbours or are you going to open the door?”

“I was until you distracted me.”

“Well, open it God dammit Li! I want to get my hands all over you,” Louis growls into Liam’s ear, nipping the lobe while simultaneously squeezing his arse firmly, wanting to get Liam riled up as much as possible. 

It does the job. Liam moans and finally pushes the door open, stepping over the threshold with Louis still holding onto his hips. They both rush up the stairs and enter the room. Louis closes the door behind them with his foot, swiftly spins Liam around and pushes him up against the door. Louis leans forward and kisses Liam again.

"Fuck, I want you so bad," Louis groans. Liam's skin prickles under Louis' breath on the spot just under his ear.

"God Lou. Me too. I want to touch you everywhere."

"The feeling's mutual babe."

Liam snakes his hands up Louis’ sides and around his shoulders, finally resting in the hair at the base of Louis’ neck. Liam pulls at Louis’ hair and Louis’ gasps into Liam’s mouth. Liam pulls away suddenly. 

“I like your hair like this. I can really grab onto it. Judging by the noise you just made, I'm guessing you really like it. You do like it, don't you?” 

“Of course I do,” Louis rushes out. “Lesson one: If I’m making noises, it means I like it.”

“Well, duh, I just figured that out.” Liam bites down on Louis’ lip. Liam wants to bite Louis’ lips red raw. He wants it fiercely, to see Louis’ mouth spit slick and coloured a deep red. 

“Well, don’t ask dumb questions.” Louis states, nipping at Liam’s jaw in retort and earning a whimper in response. Louis works his way down his throat and licks over the birthmark he loves. He nips and sucks at Liam’s skin, taking in the slightly sweaty, musky taste that he has come to associate with Liam. Liam whimpers above him again. Louis' craving to tease Liam to the brink. Louis needs to see Liam writhing and panting beneath him. It's their kryptonite. The two of them get off so much on the idea of the chase. The teasing, the slow build up between them everyday via their banter, volleying back and forth, eventuating in them gripping and pulling at each others clothes. Louis slides his hands down Liam’s chest and fists the edges of his shirt. He tugs it over his head and lets it drop to the floor. Liam mirrors his actions, discarding Louis’ own. 

“Come here,” Louis whispers. He puts his forefingers through the loops on Liam’s belt and pulls him flush to his body in the middle of the room. Louis then rakes his hands through Liam’s hair at the nape of his neck and crashes their lips together. Their tongues merge in the middle, in slick wet slides against each other. Louis pushes his tongue into Liam’s mouth and explores the warmth suddenly surrounding him. This is even better than the Liam he had panting breathlessly underneath him last night. Because this Liam actually _looks_ sweet and innocent, with his curly hair and big twinkling eyes, like he wouldn't hurt a fly. Louis just absolutely wants to _ruin_ this Liam, push him down hard and just fuck him into the bed. The innocence is still there three years later, but it's hidden under the facade of the stubble on his angular jaw line, over the smooth hard lines of muscle on his chest, underneath the hair that’s littered all over his torso that Louis loves running his fingers through. 

Liam smoothes his hands over Louis’ shoulders, down the planes of Louis’ back, down to his butt. It feels good to grab it finally, just because he can. His hands fit perfectly over Louis’ arse. This Louis has a perfect pert bum with a back curve that should be illegal. The same curve that the current Louis possesses. He squeezes experimentally and grinds his hips forward. Louis groans into his mouth and grinds his hips back harder in response. By now they are pulling at each other’s hair and starting to tug harder, seeing who can take it a bit rougher, a silent battle to see who will be the first to give in. Liam is sucking hard on a patch of Louis' smooth skin on his neck when suddenly Louis yanks at his curls tightly and pulls Liam's head right back, resulting in Liam completely bearing his neck to Louis. 

“Oh shit, _Louis_ ,” Liam whines. Hearing this Liam swear is like music to Louis' ears.

“You like that Li? You like it when I’m rough?” Louis says in a stern voice in Liam’s ear. 

“Yes.” Liam sighs. 

“Good, because I like to be rough. I want to be rough with you. Think you can handle that?” Louis asks, licking a stripe up Liam's neck and nipping at his skin just under his jaw line. 

“Oh, God, yes,” Liam gasps. 

Louis grins. He wants to coax Liam out of his shell slowly, not barrel in full force, guns blazing. He's here to drag this out of him, slow and thick like toffee being stretched. He wants the Liam he had in a panting mess last night. He also wants the Liam that he had when he was finished with him. The one all fucked out, and in a blissful state for at least an hour afterwards with a permanent stupid grin plastered on his face. 

Louis turns them around and pulls at Liam’s arms and drags him back to the wall. Louis keeps his back to the door. He smiles at Liam.

“Lesson two: It’s all about the tease. You should know that already though from watching my stupid self in the present time. Brushes of hands against skin at every opportunity, hot breaths against ears, sliding past me just a little too close. I will bite, and I will always bite. It’s showing you in my own way that I care about you, ok?” Louis fails to mention to Liam the sinful idea that's just tucked itself away in the safety of his mind.

Liam thinks he got everything. “Ok."

Louis grins and pushes at Liam’s shoulders. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Liam replies. Liam kisses his way over Louis’ collarbones and down the centre of his toned chest. He ghosts his hot mouth over one of Louis’ nipples and brushes his finger over the other at the same time. He licks over Louis' right nipple and swirls his tongue around the hardened nub whilst rubbing small circles over his other nipple with his thumb.

“Yeah, Li,” Louis gasps. “Keep going.”

Liam presses hot open mouthed kisses further down Louis’ torso. Louis tastes nice and clean, like he's just come out of a hot shower. Liam breathes in the fresh scent, letting it filter out of his nostrils. It feels like there are sparks being transferred to Louis' hot skin from his own everytime he presses his lips down. Liam feels the warmth that's returned to his belly, and feels safe and comfortable in Louis' presence. It feels nice. He kisses his way across the top of the waistband of his jeans while running his hands up Louis’ thighs. With shaking hands, Liam undoes the button and pulls at the zipper. He pulls down Louis' pants and jeans in one swift move. He leans in and kisses his way up Louis’ inner thighs, large hands gripping Louis' hipbones. The skin is smooth as silk, just like Liam thought it would be. 

“Fuck Li, that’s enough teasing. Suck me already,” Louis groans above Liam, bringing his hand down on Liam's shoulder with a resounding _smack_ and gripping hard.

“As you wish,” Liam replies. He darts his tongue out and slowly kitten licks at the head of Louis cock. Louis' whole body shudders, making his muscles ripple under Liam's hands. Liam gently pushes back the foreskin and starts licking faster, small swipes of his tongue, lapping at the pre-cum gathered at the head. Louis is letting out small whimpers above him. Liam wraps his hand around the base firmly and takes Louis into his mouth. Louis bites down on his hand to muffle the sounds trying to escape his throat. Liam likes the feel of Louis on his tongue, slightly heavy, and just the right size. Liam, feeling adventurous, swirls his tongue around the tip, then bobs his head down the shaft again, taking Louis in while still gripping him, making Louis gasp. So this is what it feels like to have Louis like this. Liam likes this feeling of power. Liam's loving the taste of Louis on his tongue, taking up his mouth. It’s hot, and _fuck_ ,it feels so good having Louis' hard, smooth cock sliding in and out. Liam bobs his head faster as he gets more turned on, his dick becoming even harder in his pants. He brings his left hand up to stroke Louis' balls at the same time, groaning at the sensations he's experiencing. 

“Oh, shit Li, _yesss_. Fuck that feels good. Don't stop,” Louis gasps. Louis snaps his hips forward quickly and nudges the back of Liam’s throat. Liam pulls back a bit abruptly. 

“No,” Louis wails, “You can take it Liam, just a bit further, come on.” 

Louis cards his fingers into Liam’s hair and guides him back down, pushing himself further into Liam’s hot, wet mouth. Louis uses his hands to guide Liam, and slowly feeds Liam his dick, slowly speeding up to a faster pace. Louis’ future-Liam can take it extremely rough straightaway, but this is the young-Liam, he keeps reminding himself, and he has to build up to it. He has to show some kind of restraint. Louis fucks Liam’s face while holding onto Liam’s curls with both hands. Liam is certainly not minding it _at all_ and starts moving of his own accord, pushing himself more roughly onto Louis’ dick and humming. Liam's loving the feel of Louis' cock encased in his hot mouth and can't stop the moans escaping around Louis, collecting on the wet skin between his lips.

“Oh, God Liam, I’m gonna…” Louis feels he ought to warn him. Liam immediately pulls off.

"No!" Louis wails again. 

"I don't want you to come yet Lou," Liam pants, already missing the feeling of Louis filling him up.

"Tease."

"That's the idea."

Louis narrows his eyes. "Oh, you are so getting it now Payno."

"Bring it on Tommo." 

"You have no idea what you've started."

“Yeah, I do actually. I really liked that Lou,” Liam says. He's feeling more bold now. The idea of this Louis taking him, well, he breath hitches simply at the thought. “Please be more rough with me. I want it. You can push me, I can take it.”

Well, Louis’ isn’t a stranger to taking what he wants. Time to act on that thought he had earlier. Liam isn't going to know what hit him, Louis internally smirks to himself. He unbuttons Liam's jeans and yanks his jeans and pants off in one swift movment. He shoves at Liam and pushes him down onto the bed. 

“Turn over,” Louis growls.

Liam turns over, feeling shivery all over. His skin feels like its crawling with the anticipation of Louis’ skilful hands and _Jesus Christ_ , his tongue all over him. Louis runs his hands down Liam’s back and squeezes at his arse. Louis mouths at the top of his spine, lips wet. He places kisses all the way down his back, hands constantly stroking over his sides. 

"So beautiful Li," Louis murmurs. "I love your body."

"Thanks." Louis hears muffled from the top of the bed. Louis reaches the top of Liam's arse and softly bites at the warm skin. 

“God, I love your arse Li,” Louis says in awe. “So gorgeous, and you’re always so tight for me.”

“Just for you,” Liam responds. 

Louis smiles to himself. He kneads the skin and then spreads his cheeks. He swipes his tongue over the rim quickly, experimentally. Liam gasps onto his arms. Louis knows Liam loves this. Louis ravishing him. Louis licks around the perimeter, just sampling the pink skin. This Liam has the exact same heady taste, of course. Louis watches Liam tense up under him, then relax just as quickly. Louis kisses his entrance, then kitten licks over the rim. Liam moans above him. Louis knows he's good at this. He's moving at a torturous pace, just repeating the same small movements with his expert tongue. Louis has got all the time in the world. Liam's muttering into his arms.

"Hmm, what was that Li?" Louis raises his head slightly, savouring the moment.

"Shit Lou, more, please _fuck_."

Louis pulls back slightly "So needy Li," he says, a sweet lilt added to his voice, loving that he's begging already.

Liam snaps his head off his arms. It suddenly clicks. He understands immediately, it all making sense now.

"Oh, you bastard," Liam rasps.

"That's me," Louis replies cheekily and dips his head back down to continue to drive Liam out of his mind. 

Louis continues at his slow, torturous pace as payback for earlier. Liam's whimpering and pushing his bum back further, trying to get Louis to absolutely give it to him. Louis finally starts lapping at Liam's hole and pressing his tongue in flat slow, slick slides leasuirely, savouring the taste like fine wine. Liam is moaning loudly now, expletives spilling out. Liam's an absolute mess. He's covered in a thin sheen of sweat, gripping the sheets tightly in both fists, and a constant stream of lovely noises tumbling out of his mouth. Louis' breath slightly hitches, his enjoyment of the act suddenly interupting. 

"Fuck, you taste good Li." He says in awe.

Louis presses his pointed tongue to Liam until he lets him in. 

“Shit, Lou!” He hears Liam exclaim. Louis can hear Liam panting rapidly. Louis goes for it then, and gives it to him. He fucks his tongue in faster, swirling it around to taste all of Liam. 

"Oh god, _yesss_..." Liam hisses, grinding his hips. Louis is absolutely loving it, doing this just for Liam. Louis can’t wait any longer to have his cock buried inside. 

“Fuck Liam, get up, off the bed. I want my dick inside you _now_ ,” Louis grits out between his teeth. 

Louis doesn’t wait for an answer and yanks on Liam’s wrist, pulling him up. He slams Liam up against the door again and presses the length of his body flush against Liam’s back, with Liam’s front pressed into the door. 

“Oh, fuck Lou, give it to me, please, I’m begging you. Fuck me already.” Liam rambles. This is the Liam that Louis had last night, the Liam that absolutely begs for Louis to wreck him, pound into him like there’s no tomorrow. This though, Louis thinks again, feels like more to him. The fact that its _this Liam_ that's asking for it, is just like the icing on top of the cake for him. Like an encore to a brilliant performance. Louis lets this immense sensation spread out from his chest and slowly take over his body. It feels like sparks of electricity are coursing through his veins. 

Fuck it, Louis thinks, this is what he wants. To mark Liam as his, in this current state, as if making a reservation on the best table in the finest restaurant. Louis knows that this is what his Liam would want too, and Louis knows he never says no to Liam. It works both ways with them. They cannot say no to one another at all. With that in mind, Louis keeps himself plastered along Liam’s back and rasps in his ear.

“Stay here. Don’t move.”

Liam snorts "As if."

Louis quickly fetches the lube and a condom from Liam’s hiding spot that he found that one time when he came in to pick up Zayns porn magazine, so they could laugh at the stupid poses and the terrible photo shopped pictures. 

Louis slides up behind Liam, quickly slicking up his fingers and starts rubbing over Liam’s opening with his forefinger. Liam relaxes sooner than expected, from having Louis down there earlier, and allows Louis to enter. Louis slowly slides his finger up to the first knuckle. 

“How’s that Li?” he asks, mouthing at Liam's shoulder.

Liam turns his head to the right and wimpers. “Good. More please.”

“As you wish,” Louis says, throwing Liam’s words back at him. He slides up to the second knuckle. He builds up a steady rhythm with his finger, slowing sliding in and out with little resistance. "Think you can take more Li?"

"Yeah." Liam replies, nodding his head quickly. He can't believe what has transpired in the last couple of hours. Having this Louis behind him, all soft and hard angles, ink littering his skin, with his wild spiked hair and strong arms and legs holding him up against his bedroom door. The air in the bedroom is thick and heavy and settling around them, the stifling heat smelling slightly musky with the dark heady overlay of anticipation hanging in the air. 

Louis braces his second finger at Liam’s entrance and pushes in. Liam spreads his legs a bit further, arches his back and plants his hands on the door above his head. 

“God, that feels good Lou.”

“Good Li, good to hear,” Louis says. “You’re going to be good for me and take my cock? Going to let me pound into you and mark you? Make you mine and only mine?” 

“Yesss,” Liam hisses. He bows his head. Louis doesn’t want that. He pushes Liam’s chin upwards, and turns his head to the right again, towards him, and kisses him hard as he rubs his cock over Liam’s arse. 

“Please, Louis, stop teasing...” 

Louis can hear the whine in his voice. Louis slips the condom on as fast as he can and pushes into Liam, inch by slow inch until his hips are flush against Liam's arse. He gives Liam a moment to adjust. He may be rough with Liam, but he is never cruel. He waits for Liam to come to him. Liam finally speaks. 

“You can move Lou,” he whispers. Louis' clinging onto his shoulders, nails curving crescents into his skin. Louis shifts slightly, changing the angle only a little bit. Liam groans and presses his forehead to the door. Louis starts thrusting slowly, getting Liam used to the feeling. 

“Faster please Lou, come on, I’m not going to break,” Liam says. Well then. Louis picks up the pace a bit, bucking his hips forward, deeper into Liam. Louis grips Liam’s hips harder and thrusts faster. Liam's going to have bruises on his hips tomorrow and he doesn't care in the slightest. Louis’ grinding his hips slightly down, then up repeatedly, mirroring the thrusts he does on stage. He knows Liam used to always watch him when he did them. Louis moves his hand up to grip Liam’s hair and tug as he thrusts into him. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed these curls,” Louis gasps out. “Gives me something good to grip onto.”

“You can pull them anytime you want Lou,” Liam pants out. 

“Will do. I know you love it when I do,” Louis replies. 

“ _Yess_ ," Liam hisses, "Come on Lou, pull harder, _please_ ,” Liam rambles out.

“Fucking hell Liam. God yes, of course,” Louis rasps. Louis' pounding into Liam faster and faster and has a vice-like grip on his soft curls, the strands of his hair damp with sweat. Liam is getting pushed backwards and forwards onto the door by the force of Louis' thrusts, but he doesn’t care. This is _Louis_ for God’s sake, and he’s just pretty much asked to be his. He can feel Louis’ hot breath on his neck, his mouth placing open mouthed kisses over his heated skin. He feels Louis’ tongue come out and lick at the small beads of sweat littered over his back, as if trying to meld them together completely. Liam grabs at Louis' hand on his waist and intertwines their fingers quickly and slams their hands against the door and places his other hand behind him, holding onto Louis' hip. Louis moves his head suddenly and bites down on Liam’s shoulder, making Liam groan _loudly_. 

“Oh fuck, Lou...mark me. Let me be yours,” he pleads. Louis complies by biting harder down on his flesh, lightly flicking his tongue over the love bites that he's starting to bring up on Liam's upper back. Liam has no idea where this side of him has been hiding. He had no idea he would be into this kind of thing. Unbenownst to him, Louis brought it out of him bit by bit, making his own indentations in Liam one by one. Liam can feel Louis smiling into his left shoulder. 

“You’ve already got me babe, trust me, _you have my attention_. Use this knowledge wisely. Go on and teach young me a lesson." Louis pants into Liams flushed skin, timing his thrusts to the last five words and biting down hard to punctuate his statement. 

“Oh fuck,” Liam gasps out. He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. It’s too overwhelming, this warmth he’s feeling from his head down to his toes, spreading through him like hot lava. 

“I want to come Louis. Please make me come.”

“Not just yet babe." Louis still has his fingers tangled with Liam's on the door, his head crooked into the left side of Liam's neck. Liam suddenly gets an idea. 

“Hey Louis, do you trust me?”

“What did I say about asking stupid questions?”

“Urgh, just, please. I-I want to feel all of you,” Liam stutters out, suddenly aware he has a flush all the way down his torso. 

Louis stops moving for a split second. 

“Yeah, ok,” he finally says. Louis pulls out and discards the condom. He enters Liam again from behind. 

“Ready?” Louis asks.

“Now who’s asking stupid questions?” Liam retorts cheekily.

“Ugh,” Louis says and grabs onto his hips and starts snapping his hips, thrusts rapidly getting faster and more erratic. Liam is going to have Louis' fingerprints bruised onto his skin and he hums at the thought. Louis darts his hand around Liam and grips him tight and starts tugging while his right hand stays intertwined with Liam's. Louis leans forward, lips on Liam’s ear as he thrusts. 

“You like me fucking you?” Louis breathes in his ear. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Liam gasps. 

“Love having your arse full of my cock?”

“Fuck, _yes_ , Louis.”

“Liking me marking you as mine?” Louis can feel the familiar coil in his belly starting. 

"Lou, I'm gonna..." Liam warns.

"Come on then, come for me babe," Louis soothes, lips brushing over his ear. 

"Oh God, _Louis_ ," Liam wails as he comes, painting the door. Louis draws out his orgasm for as long as he can. Liam makes the best noises when he comes. It's a sweet combination of a sigh, a moan and a whimper. It's Louis favourite sound. It’s only seconds until Louis is coming while biting down on Liam's neck. 

“ _Fuck_ Li, yess,” Louis grits out, his thrusts slowing down as he rides out his orgasm. Louis stops and presses his lips to the bottom of Liam's neck. 

"That was amazing Lou." Louis withdraws slowly, trying not to hurt Liam too much. 

"I know," Louis replies. "It's feels like that all the time, by the way," he says because why the hell not now, with all that Louis' told him. 

"I just had you writhing and panting beneath me last night."

Liam ignores that Louis has just told him yet again that they end up together. He’ll take whatever he can get, as it comes, day by day. Louis will still be a little shit to him, Liam knows that. Liam places his forehead on the door.Louis wraps his arms loosely around his waist to stay connected, and rests his head against Liam's back. They're both covered in sweat, but Louis doesn't care. He idly runs his hand down Liam's side and Liam shivers under his touch. 

"Just a warning, we still try to kill each other everyday because I still don't pick up after myself. Your words, not mine. However, we make up for it with great make-up sex."

"I can imagine," Liam smiles, finally releasing Louis' hands from around him. He turns towards Louis and holds him in his arms. Louis grins at him. Liam unwraps Louis' arms and steps past him. He collects his tissue box from his beside drawer and wipes down the door. Louis waits for him silently, standing in the middle of the bedroom. 

"Not at all what I want Zayn to come back to." 

"Yeah, and definitely not to me," Louis exclaims. "Something tells me he will not be able to handle that at all."

"Nope, definitely not."

"Well you seemed to take it pretty well," Louis says, smiling at him.

"I did. Very, very, well," Liam smirks, his cheeks flushed. 

"Oh my God, " Louis says, "I've broken my Liam, and it's way too early. Whatever you do, _do not_ say shit like that to my younger self. I'll keel over and die."

"Always with the dramatics Tommo," Liam teases.

"You know me."

"Well I will eventually, and apparently very intimately." Liam continues, unable to stop himself, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Stop. _Stop_ , " Louis exclaims, putting his hands over his ears and shaking his head.

"Alright, calm down." 

Liam remembers then that Louis had an idea on how to get home. 

"Now are you going to tell me what this idea is of yours on how to get yourself home? Or do I have to guess? No, stratch that, I'm terrible at guessing, just tell me."

Louis catches Liam's eyes and stares, his big soft brown orbs gazing back at him, completely caught off guard and in shock. Louis dips his head, bites his lip nervously and looks away. He can't do this, he can't. He is almost positive that this is the reason why he is here. 

Liam senses his apprehension and strides over to him in two easy steps, stopping right in front of him. Liam brings his hand up to rest lightly on Louis shoulder. He slides the pads of his fingers down his arm slowly, leaving a trail of goosebumps on Louis arm. Louis can feel the warmness of his fingers trying to melt away his nerves. Liam grasps his hand and brings it up to his mouth and kisses it softly.

"Come on Lou, " Liam mumbles onto his hand, his breath collecting damply, "What is it that you have to say or do? I promise that whatever it is, it's not as bad as you're making it out to be." 

"I can't Li-," he starts, "...but can I stay with you a little bit longer? Just the night? Please, it would mean a lot to me."

Liam looks up into Louis' beautiful blue eyes. He sees the vulnerability and sincerity in them and lets it go. He wonders what happens between them that makes Louis finally let his guard down with Liam and only Liam. 

"Yeah, sure. It's not like Zayn will be back before midday because God forbid he miss out on his beauty sleep. Like he needs it anyway."

"Yeah, he's still the same in three years. Trust me," Louis smiles. 

"Now that, I believe one hundred percent," Liam returns his smile. They put their pants on and crawl into Liam's bunk, Liam up against the wall. He turns and wraps his arm around Louis waist, and Louis brings his arm down around his shoulders. Liam rests his head on Louis' solid chest. He listens for a while to the slow, steady heartbeat beneath him. Liam raises his head slowly and meets Louis' eyes. 

"Thank you for everything Lou," Liam says. 

"You're more than welcome," Louis replies and leans down and softly kisses him. Louis tips Liam's jaw upwards as they continue to kiss short and sweetly. 

"Night Lou," Liam says when they've pulled apart and his head is back on Louis' chest. He snuggles in tighter and tangles his legs with Louis' under the douvet. 

"Night Li," Louis hums, lightly tracing circles on Liam's shoulders. They are both asleep within minutes. 

***

The next morning, Liam wakes up to rain softly beating against the window. He blinks his eyes open sleepily, yawning, and stretches. 

"Argh!" Liam hears. Oh shit. Everything from last night comes crashing down onto Liam like something heavy just fell on his chest. Well, actually something kind of did. Louis' fist. 

"What'd you do that for dummy!" he hears Louis exclaim. 

"Sorry, sorry!" Liam grovels. "Forgive me, but I'm not used to sharing a bunk with someone else!"

"Yeah, well, you better get used to it. We end up together in the same bed in a couple of years, don't forget."

"As if I could ever forget," Liam smirks, "I don't think I'll be forgetting last night in a hurry."

Louis pinks up. 

"Well, it's nice to see that I can still do that to you in the future," Liam says. "How far does that flush do down?" Liam moves his hand down on Louis' torso. Louis stops his hand at the waistband of his pants. 

"Please God, don't Liam. _I'm sore_ and I'm not the one who got fucked."

Now it's Liam's turn to turn pink. Louis grins at him "Now who's blushing?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

"Alright." 

Liam crawls on top of Louis and kisses him hard, quickly grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head. Liam snakes his tongue out and asks for entrance and Louis grants it. They kiss lazily, even though they're both hard now. Liam thinks this is like the dessert to the main course that was last night. Liam pulls away and hugs Louis instead. He's somewhat reluctant to let this Louis go. He likes this Louis who seems completely different to the Louis he is presently trying to deal with. He's still teasing and sweet and rough three years later apparently, but it's now laced with the undercurrent of his neverending need for love from Liam. This Louis has so obviously worked hard for Liam's attention for the past few years, so it seems to feel as though Louis somehow has Liam's attention on him at all times in the future. Like it's Louis' reward for putting in so much effort into the relationship. Liam assumes that he earnt it, somehow, after everything that they apparently will go through together. 

"Alright, up and at 'em," Liam says, "Come on, I want to go and practice and you have to get back home." 

"I don't want to go back," Louis whines, "I like it here."

"Yeah, but it doesn't sound like it's that terrible where you are in the future."

"No, I guess not." Louis sighs loudly and gets up out of bed. Louis and Liam get dressed in silence. Louis seems really hesitant to leave.

"Come on, Lou, it can't be that bad," Liam reassures him, "You still have your friends, your family, One Direction, and of course, you have me."

Louis snaps his head up at Liam. "Yeah, I do," he smiles. Liam reaches out his hand and takes Louis own, lacing their fingers together. "So, you worked it out then? How to get home?" 

"Yeah, " Louis says and looks down at the ground. He shifts from side to side. He can do this.

"Ok, what is it?"

Here goes nothing, Louis thinks. 

"Liam, we've- well, we've been through a lot together," Louis starts, breath shaking. He pauses. He can do this.

"This feels weird having to say this to you, and I hope I'm not fucking up my future by saying it." 

Louis takes a deep breath and continues. He feels that he needs to explain this to the Liam standing in front of him in order to get the final words out, the ones that will take him back home. Even though this Liam will not understand what it is that he is saying or why he is explaining it at all. 

"I know we were idiots throughout everything. Going out all the time, just us, and not realising that it was actually more than just hanging out. I won't spoil everything and ruin the surprise, but I will say that Zayn, Harry and Niall played a big part in us becoming us. You mean so much to me Liam, and really I thank you for letting me into your life."

Liam wants to say and vice versa, but he keeps his mouth shut. He can see Louis needs to get this out in order to get home. 

"Whatever this thing is that we have between us in your current situation, I really like it." Louis continues. "I know you won't really understand, but I just really need you to know that. Don't give up on us ok? Just promise me that. I know I'm going through that stupid phase at the moment, where I don't know what the hell to do with my emotions, but please for the love of God, just grin and bear it for a bit longer. I do come around eventually. We both do. Can you do that for me please?" 

Wow, Louis actually said please to Liam. Liam snuffs out the retort in his head and slowly nods and quietly says "Yes."

"Ok, well here goes," Louis says, remembering again that internal tug of war he's been having with himself all the time lately. 

"Now, after I say this, I need you to go out the door and close it. Wait for about, well I think about two minutes, I reckon. Then you can come back in. I think this is how it works."

Liam, not really fully understanding, nods again. "Ok."

Louis looks directly at Liam, takes a deep breath, and says "I don't think I ever told you this enough during these competition days, and I apologize," he explains, "I reckon it's why we didn't understand each other _at all_. We should have told each other what we were thinking straight from the start. It's probably what fucked us up Li, the fact that we hadn't talked about being honest with each other yet."

"Yet?"

"Oh, crap, ignore that last bit," Louis says hurriedly.

"Yeah, ok." Liam agrees easily. 

"It feels weird saying this to a younger version of you, but it still will work the same," Louis says. He hopes. He stands up straight and looks Liam in the eyes again. All his nerves dissolve and it suddenly all strips away, down to something that is so simple, yet so complex. 

"I love you Liam Payne." Liam's eyes sparkle. "Not only do I love you, but I'm _in_ love with you too."

Louis can feel himself tearing up a little. It's the additional word that gives the statement its significance. The crucial two letters that makes all the difference, that alters the meaning. It's what slides their relationship into the next chapter of their lives. Liam reaches out his hand and strokes his cheek. 

"Don't worry, I'll still be there when you get back. " Liam smiles to try and reassure him.

Louis returns the smile "Ok, see you soon then."

"I'll be waiting. I'll always wait for you Louis."

Liam turns and walks out of his room. He closes the door as the first tear slips down his cheek. He counts out two minutes on his watch. He turns and opens the door and steps into his now empty room. Liam now understands. He figured it out. Liam and Louis have to work through their differences now, at the present time, in order to move forward into their future. He understands that its vital to their ever-developing relationship, whatever it may be. Liam makes a pact with himself to not give up on Louis. 

Liam can suddenly feel this warmth spreading through his chest and down, throughout his entire body. He finally understands what the sensation means. It settles over him and Liam feels his fingers tingle. He smiles to himself and thinks _he made it_. Without a doubt in his mind, he knows that Louis has found his way back to him. Louis reached his home.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it, please comment. As I am tumblr illiterate, I do not have a blog. I loved this idea of Falon's. I used the door as the trigger to illustrate the opening and closing of chapters in someone's life. The idea of the present Louis going back in time to express his feelings straightaway and more often, allowing himself to be more open with Liam and showing present Louis that it's ok to reveal this other side of him. The idea of young Liam coming to grips with the fact that Louis does actually develop and grow due to their friendship. The idea that what they have is very important to Liam. Especially to show Liam the startling fact that he needs, and more importantly, wants, Louis in his life. 
> 
> Final Disclaimer: The above notes are in relation to the CHARACTERS IN THE ABOVE STORY. NOT THE ACTUAL PEOPLE. I HOPE THIS HAS NOT COME ACCROSS AS TINHATTY IN ANY WAY. 
> 
> Shoutout to the Merry Gang, you guys are awesome!  
> Alex


End file.
